


he is your Red Star

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, headcanon: Aromantic Remus, headcanon: Remus is fan of Billie Eilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Remus finds out Dee has a crush on his brother. Disgusting! But Rem wants to help him to at least talk -Ew, romance.
Relationships: (background) Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	he is your Red Star

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: swearing
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/617976509614981120/i-cant-believe-you-have-a-crush-on-him-kept

"I can't believe you have a crush on him!", kept laughing Remus. "Shut up! You weren't even supposed to find out!", Dee sure was a blushing mess at that point.

"Why don't you talk to him, then?", Rem asked when he calmed himself down. The snake looked at the other like that time of when the "Dark" Creativity suggested to make Thomas wear a sausage necklace, so to adopt all the stupid dogs which would have then followed him at home.

"What? He is a normal Side just like you and all that other bullshit. Surely, you can manage to say 'Hi' or something"

"Ugh, Remus... ", the Deceitful Side sat down, alarms were off for how the situation was going, "I know I can do that. But it is hard. It's hard to talk to someone when- Ugh, he's just so- so- "

"I'll stop you righ there, Diphallia. I don't want to hear about how much you love my brother. Ew", He put a hand up in between the two of them to stop his talk.

Dee went on the defensive, "I don't love him!", "Eeewww", Rem covered his years, "Romance, ew ew". Deceit giggled, "Aromantic much". "Yes, I'm a proud aro. What about it?", the rat replied smirking.

Deceit chuckled again, "Alright, alright. I'll accept your help" -Remus gasped happily-, "What do you have in mind?"

"Shush! It will be a surpise!!" -"What??"- "I'm gonna talk to him myself and the surpise will begin! Muahahaha!!"

"Wait!", the liar stopped Remus on his tracks, who was already running away, "Don't- " "Aw don't worry, Gay Fear. It shall be a good surprise!", and he ran away to his destination.

"'Gay Fear'... Yeah, it fits me right now"

"Mirror mirror, oh ugly mirror", Roman set the cup of tea on the table, having understood who that nasal voice belonged to, "Would you answer to this question of mine?". Roman decided that was a good time to reply, "It doesn't rhyme"

Some tentacles appeared from behind the fanciful Side, which put themselfes on the table and then used the pressure to carry Remus until he got to sit on the furniture. "I do what I want when I'm wanting to". "What?" "Ugh, it's a Billie Eilish reference, you himbo". "Thank you?", "How in hell does he- "

"Ahem! "I know someone who is ehm.. let's call them a fan. -Alright?- They are a big fan of yours but is too shy to talk to you themselfe! So, I thought, why not making them a surpise?"

"What do you mean by surpise?", he eyed him suspiciously. "I have no idea! But we could work on that!! You could make the first move, for example! Talk to them!"

"Princey! -An outside voice screamed for his twin- I told you not to take my poster!". Romano paled at that, "Oh jeez, Virge found out! Byyyeee!!", Ro-Ro sing sang his goodbye and sank out.

"Do you... -Remus tried asking in vain- Want to, at least, know their name?"

... 

Remo sank back to his own room, to not get caught. Ro would think about it and let him know another time, then.

Why was Roman avoiding him since that day? He just wanted to make a good thing for his friend, for once, damn it! Yes, while doing shit Remus always told himself 'If something goes wrong, they'll hate me'. That was kind of his motto and has always made him do the most fucked up shit. It was weird, though, when people, then, actually started to hate him.

_"You're just using me to be your friend's famous toy. As merchandise"_  
He wasn't even sure of what the fuck they meant, but his thoughts kept on going like that since that day. Yes, it was Roman who was talking -Not the real one, of course. The real one seemed to have chosen ghosting him, instead of saying what the fuck was wrong!

Deceit went straight to the point, weeks later, "Can you now tell me what that big surpise of yours is?", the snake asked hopeful.

Oh... 

"I wanted to organize some stuff, but mess mess, and turns out he's busy" -Oh... - Yeah... You can stop the gay fear now"

There. He disappointed his friend and lost another forever. He was such a matchmaker... 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/617976509614981120/i-cant-believe-you-have-a-crush-on-him-kept


End file.
